Three Months
by X.x.Illusenz.x.X
Summary: /HIATUS/."I don't like being ignored...so why've you been avoiding me for so long?" SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**REWRITTEN FIRST CHAPTER WITH **_**VERY**_** SLIGHT CHANGES.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Ok, I decided to rewrite the first chapter because I didn't like the way it was before. Hopefully this chapter is less excessive as the first. **Please review! No flames!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Three Months**

**XOX**

Sasuke was currently traveling to Ichiraku to meet up with Naruto for breakfast, yes breakfast. He had returned to Konoha 3 months ago after completing his goal of defeating Itachi. Everyone in the village became used to his presence and had accepted him back. Tsunade had him take only 1 month probation since he had defeated 3 dangerous missing-nins; Orochimaru, Deidara, and Itachi. Although everyone forgave him, there was one person that Sasuke hadn't seen throughout the 3 months he has been in Konoha. That person was Sakura. It didn't so much bother him, he was just curious as to why she hadn't come to see him during the time he spent in the hospital.

**XOX**

-

-

-

"Sasuke-teme! Over here!" An extremely loud Naruto called from his seat at Ichiraku. Sasuke frowned at the volume of Naruto's voice.

"Dobe" he said quietly as he took a seat next to Naruto.

-

-

-

After eating their meal, Sasuke and Naruto chose to sit for a while to let it settle so they could spar for the first time since Sasuke's return. Sasuke thought that now would be a good time to bring up Sakura's absence.

"Dobe", Sasuke began quietly, "what happened to Sakura? I haven't seen her since I came back."

"You miss her don't you?" Naruto smirked.

"That's not it", Sasuke growled, "I'm just curious."

"Well...now that I think about it, I don't know why _you_ haven't seen her yet." Naruto shrugged. "You should go see her if you miss her so much."

"I don't miss her!" Sasuke snapped. "I told you I'm just curious…baka."

"Then go see her. She lives on her own now so you two can do whatever you want". Naruto said nudging Sasuke slightly with a smirk, "no parent's to–"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sasuke sent him a death glare to shut him up and stormed off.

"I was only kidding!" Naruto shouted after him.

-

-

-

**XOX**

-

-

-

Sasuke had gotten directions to Sakura's apartment from Ino at the flower shop. There was no way in hell Sasuke was going to ask Naruto. So, now he stood on Sakura's welcome mat outside her door. He took a deep breath for what reason he did not know and knocked three times on her door.

"Coming", he heard Sakura call.

Sasuke began to feel uneasy, maybe he shouldn't have come. After all, what was he going to say? Before Sasuke's thoughts could continue, Sakura opened the door with a cheery smile.

"Hello–", Sakura stopped when she saw who was at her door.

_Sasuke-kun…_

"Hn", he greeted quietly only to see Sakura frown and reached to shut the door.

"Sakura", he started firmly, "what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_? You came to my house to ask what's wrong with _me_?"

"How else would I ask? I haven't seen you for 3 months." Sasuke stated.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to come all this way for nothing." Sakura said and reached to shut the door once again.

"Sakura!" Sasuke raised his voice and pushed his way inside Sakura's house.

"Get out." Sakura said sternly with a frown on her face.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked annoyed, "why didn't you come to see me?"

"What's wrong Sasuke? I though you would want your space."

"My space?" Sasuke felt his anger rising at her indifference.

"Look", Sakura said getting irritated and a little teary eyed, "I don't see why it means so much to you if I visited or not. You never wanted to see me before you left the village, why now?"

"…." Sasuke didn't reply. He couldn't. Why _did_ it mean so much now if she visited?

"Because", Sasuke tried again, "I…I don't know!"

"Just please leave Sasuke-kun because I–"

"I just missed you damn it!" Sasuke blurted out before Sakura could continue.

-

-

-

"…"

-

_Damn…_

_-_

"…"

_-_

Sakura couldn't speak. She didn't know how to respond to that. So instead she just stared blankly at him hoping he would continue. And he did.

"I don't like being ignored. So why've you been ignoring me for the **three **months I've been here?" Sasuke's voice seemed to rise a bit.

Sakura's tears finally fell. She felt so bad about what she did to Sasuke for her own selfishness.

"Sasuke-kun", Sakura sobbed, "I'm...s–sorry…I just couldn't bring myself to see you again until I got over you! The night you left…my feelings for you…I meant every word of it …and I still do…that's why I didn't want to see you…I'm sorry." Sakura hiccupped at each thing she said.

Sakura broke down and fell to her knees sobbing quietly.

-

-

-

"…" Sasuke wasn't sure of what to say.

"Sakura", Sasuke said her name in an uneasy voice. He knelt down to her and took her hands away from her teary face and awkwardly embraced her.

Sakura felt like her face was on fire. Was this really Sasuke-kun? Why was he acting so weird? What did they feed him at the hospital?

Sakura closed her eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around him. "I'm happy you're back."

-

-

-

"Me too."

**XOX**

**  
What did I tell ya? This chapter wasn't all that different from the first one lol. Just less OOC. Sorry about my weird changing styles for each chapter. I just like to experiment XD. Please leave comments about it! REVIEW! NO FLAMES! Sorry for any mistakes I may have made! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:...I don't own Naruto…but I wish I owned Sasuke…winkwink

Hmm…after rereading _Three Months_…I've decided that I don't like how I made Sasuke act…it was a LIL TOO OOC for my taste lol. So I've decided to make another chapter of Three Months after Sasuke admitted he missed Sakura. I mean, c'mon…if it's Sasuke+Sakura…they HAVE to end up together right? wink

xox

Weird, yes, that was definitely how Sasuke felt the whole time since he told Sakura he missed her. Maybe he shouldn't have done it? He didn't want to give Sakura any false hopes of him actually returning her feelings. He didn't want to be rude, but, he was still confused as to why he made it such a big deal over her not visiting him in the first place. After all, he couldn't deny he cared for her. Not to himself anyway, if anyone asked, he would just say 'Hn'. The rest was up to them to decide what that meant.

The point was he felt _weird_. He hadn't told Naruto what happened. Who would unless they WANTED the whole village to know and ruin their reputation? That was always fun. After Sasuke's little "confession", or rather, _lack_ of, Sakura invited Team 7 to Ichiraku the next day. Sasuke had to admit, he was a bit nervous about seeing Sakura again. It was different from when he knocked on her door yesterday. He couldn't quite place it. So he would see when he got there.

xox

Naruto had obviously been the first to come to Ichiraku. Sakura was the second, Sai third, and Kakashi fourth. So where was Sasuke? Did he forget? Did he sleep in late? Were there absolutely _no_ tomatoes left in his house and he just had to get some before he left?

"Where the heck is Sasuke? I'm getting hungry!" Naruto hollered. "Can we just eat already? Please Sakura?"

"No Naruto! It's not polite. I'm sure Sasuke will be here any minute now.

_Any minute now…_

_Any minute now……_

_Any minu–_

"I CAN'T TAKE IT! MISTER, HIT ME WITH A MISO RAMEN!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, I said we have to WAIT." Sakura said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She too, was getting a little impatient. Sai and Kakashi had already left before due to…well…impatience, on Kakashi's part anyways. Yes, THE ninja famous for being late got impatient for someone else being late. Sai had just followed. After all, he wasn't too comfortable with the Uchiha anyways.

_SHANNARO! Where the hell is Sasuke-kun? He's never late!_ Ok, maybe _very_ impatient. It wasn't like Sasuke to be late. Maybe, he changed his mind? Sakura hoped not. She had been looking forward to spending time with her whole team.

"He's coming!!" Naruto's voice broke Sakura from her train of thoughts.

"Sasuke-teme! WHY THE HE–"

"Shut up dobe. I'm here now. Besides, you've already ordered. I'm sure you weren't dying to see me." Sasuke said with his tone somewhere between sarcastic and amused.

"Well I was kind enough to wait for your slow ass–"Naruto was cut off by Sakura's quiet voice.

"He's here now. It doesn't matter." She sounded hurt and Sasuke could see it in her eyes and hear it in her tone. He didn't mean to come late…It was just…

"Whatever! Sit down and let's eat!" Naruto said.

"Hn".

xox

After the trio had all finished, meaning, after Naruto had finished (after eating 5 bowls), Naruto suggested they do something else together like spar or something.

"Hmm…that doesn't sound so bad. I am off today after all." Sakura said. "But I'm not to keen on the idea of sparring though. I'm kinda feeling lazy today."

Sasuke had to agree. Usually he would be up to the idea of sparring with Naruto or Kakashi. But, he just didn't feel like it today. Hey, prodigies could be lazy too right? He felt he would be too distracted anyways, with Sakura and all. The whole time sitting next to her eating was nerve racking.

"Hmm…alright…what should we do then?" Naruto pondered for a while before jumping up so fast from his seat causing the chair to fall back and Sasuke and Sakura to jump a bit.

"I got it! Let's go to Sakura's house and watch a movie!" Naruto said enthusiastically with a bright smile on his face.

"Why does it have to be my house Naruto?" Sakura asked with a stern tone and a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Naruto said sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his head, "You have a lot of movies! So we have lots of options."

"Fine…I guess that sounds good. After that you guys can sleepover. It'll be like a slumber party." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Yeah cool a slumber party!" Naruto bounced up and down with joy while Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. Sakura was rolling on the ground laughing while holding her stomach.

"Dobe, slumber parties are for girls." Sasuke said with a small smirk.

"EH? No! Guys have slumber parties too!" Naruto protested.

"Yeah, they're called _sleepovers_ Naruto." Sakura said while she dried her tears of laughter from her eyes.

……."I knew that."

**Ok! That's the end of chapter two. This story probably won't be that long…hmmm I'll think about it. SO! Sasuke and Naruto are sleeping over at Sakura's house. What will happen? Will there be fluff between Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto is still there? Who knows! winkwink Sorry for any mistakes I may have made! I was kinda rushing through this! Oh, and btw, about the slumber party thing, I just think it's funny hearing a guy having a "slumber party" and not a "sleepover"…It sounds awkward. XD – x1anime1x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…..duh

Ok, so here's chapter 3 of Three Months. The more reviews x1anime1x gets, the more fluff and possibly even chapters x1anime1x makes. If you catch my drift… Please Review! Oh, and Happy Birthday Shika

xox

Nervous is what Sasuke felt. He was going back to Sakura's house. But this time, to _sleepover_. Was this really a good idea? He didn't want to upset Sakura again. Damn, he was getting soft. Surely it wouldn't kill him right? Still…damn…this was all so troublesome (a little something for Shika ). It wouldn't be _so _bad. Sakura wouldn't ask him about what happened yesterday, would she? She knew they were _just friends_, right? Truth is, he didn't know why he was so nervous and paranoid about the whole thing. Sure he had defeated Itachi, Orochimaru, and Deidara and now he could restore his clan. So, why wasn't he in any hurry? He wanted to take his time, find the right person, that's why. And he didn't want Sakura to be having any ideas just because of what he said about him missing her. It sounded cruel, but it was really for her own good. He didn't want to bring it up first. He would wait until Sakura did. Then he would tell her, but this time, a little…nicer.

xox

"Ok you guys, make yourselves at home." Sakura said while opening her door to her house. Naruto and Sasuke stood behind her holding their bags with the things they would need for the night. Sasuke felt so weird. He wanted to go back home.

"Put your things on the couch for now and come and choose a movie you want to watch." Sakura said while sitting in front of her movie collection. Naruto came and sat beside her and started to browse for a good movie. Sasuke just stood there awkwardly and watched them.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Come and help us choose". Sakura said while keeping her eyes on her movies. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Sasuke again, what happened to Sasuke-kun?_

"Hn." He said as he sat beside her and looked for a movie to watch with the most uninterested face. He wasn't really a fan of movies, sitting down for two hours watching something.

"Let's watch an action movie Sakura-chan!" Naruto said excitedly. Of course he wanted an action movie. He was always full of action, and ramen.

"I want something with at least _some_ romance too Naruto!" Of course, almost all females wanted to have romance in a movie. It just didn't feel right without any.

"Aww, Sakura-chan, but romance can be so mushy sometimes!" Naruto whined in protest. Sakura's eye twitched and she gave him a hard glare. "I don't buy mushy movies Naruto, all of my romance movies are great!" Sakura answered back hotly.

Sasuke just continued to search and just picked up a random movie. _Blood Lust…_(I know, cheesy..LOL). He placed it in the middle of Sakura and Naruto without saying anything. Sakura raised her eyebrows and then looked at Sasuke.

"I'm surprised in your choice of movie Sasuke." She said with a small grin. Sasuke simply raised a brow to question her. "It's just…never mind. It's a good movie. It has a little romance, action, and even a bit of scary parts."

"Then Blood Lust it is!" Naruto said excitedly as he picked up the movie and shoved it in the DVD player. Sakura smirked mentally. She didn't tell them that it was mostly a romance movie. They would find out though. If one looked at the DVD, they would have never have guessed it was a romance movie, a great one at that. Sakura went into the kitchen to make popcorn while Sasuke joined Naruto on the couch. When Sakura came back, she was balancing a tray of popcorn, ice cream, and three drinks.

She sat between Naruto and Sasuke and crossed her legs with the tub of ice cream on her lap. Both Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances before thanking her for the snacks and taking their drinks. What was the ice cream for? This was an action movie right?

xox

The movie was about this vampire dude. One night, while going on a hunt, he came across this beautiful girl and fell in love with her. All his other vampire people questioned him about "falling in love with food". So, he kidnapped her against her will, (she didn't love him back) and took her to his layer. Many vampires came to attack them, kill her, but the vampire wouldn't let them lay a fang on her. The girl eventually fell in love with him but unfortunately for the vampire, was changed into a mortal due to the vampire code. Never fall in love with a human or the consequences will be great. So he had to fight off the other vampires with no powers to protect himself, and his love. (LMAO I know…very cheesy…but I needed it to be.)

A little less than half way through the movie, Sasuke and Naruto realized this was NOT an action or scary movie. They were watching the part where the girl confessed to the vampire that she also loved him. Their faces were pretty red due to the making out session in the movie. It was pretty intense, and they were uncomfortable. (Don't worry, it's 14 A people ;p) Sakura on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying both the movie, and Sasuke and Naruto's embarrassment.

"Sakura, what the hell is this? I thought you said this was an action movie with a _little _romance, action and scary parts. The only scary, action filled, parts are the romance scenes!" Sasuke said with a bit of red on his face.

"Aww c'mon…we might as well watch the rest." Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

"Umm…Sakura-chan is right. We might as well watch the rest." Naruto said with his eyes glued to the screen and an even bigger blush on his face.

"Hn. Perverts." Sasuke said under his breath. Fortunately, they never heard. Although it didn't matter if they did because they would probably just ignore it since their eyes weren't leaving the screen anytime soon. Why did he pick this movie without reading the summary?

xox

After the movie, Sakura made tomato soup (to Sasuke's greatest delight, although, he would never admit it). Sakura then announced she was going to take a shower and they would get their turns after. After Sakura went upstairs, Naruto turned to Sasuke with a large grin and squinting eyes.

"So…Teme…" Naruto started _almost_ innocently. "What did you and Sakura _do_ yesterday?" Naruto couldn't help it, he had to smirk a bit. He smirked even more when he saw the reaction he got out of Sasuke.

"…We didn't _do _anything Dobe!" Sasuke said with a faint blush on his face. Naruto didn't buy it of course. Looks could be deceiving and Naruto could actually be smart at times.

"Uh…huh…then why did Sakura invite us _all_ to lunch today? Usually she wouldn't include you." Ouch, harsh much? "Did you seduce her into inviting you? Something _must_ have happened when you went to her house yesterday." Sasuke had a look of surprise for a minute. How did Naruto know he went to Sakura's house? Was he spying on him?!

"Ino told me everything." Naruto said as if answering Sasuke without him even having to ask. "She told me you wanted directions to Sakura's house. So, what did you _do_? You can tell me." Naruto said as he winked and nudged Sasuke a bit.

"Shut up Naruto. I didn't do anything." Sasuke said as the vein in his forehead got a little bigger.

"Oh…so then Sakura was doing all the work then? Since you said you didn't do anything…I guess Sakura was on top then." Naruto finished with a dirty grin on his face.

"On to–? NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled embarrassed as he realized just what Naruto had meant. "Y–you idiot! Sakura and I never _did anything_." Sasuke had to fight down the blush that was spreading onto his cheeks.

"Hmm...I'll let you off the hook for now Teme. But I won't forget." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Hn. Dobe."

xox

After Sakura finished her shower, she wrapped the towel around herself and realized that she had forgotten to get her pajamas. They were in her laundry room, downstairs, where the guys were. Great. Naruto had seen her in a towel before. All the missions they had, she had gotten used to it. But, Sasuke hadn't seen her in anything less than her regular attire. She would just ask Naruto to get it for her.

"Naruto!" Sakura hollered from upstairs, "get me my pajamas will you? I forgot they were in the laundry." She waited a minute before she heard Naruto call, "of course Sakura-chan, I'll send them right up." Good, Naruto was going to bring them up and she wouldn't have to worry about Sasuke seeing her in a towel.

Sasuke had been in the kitchen scrapping the last of the tomato soup from his bowl so he hadn't heard Sakura call to Naruto asking him to bring her pajamas. Naruto came into the kitchen and looked at Sasuke with a smirk.

"What?" Sasuke asked with hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sakura wants you to bring her pajamas to her upstairs. She's in her room. Go straight down the hall, first door, on your left." Naruto recited perfectly. Had Naruto been here a lot while he was in Sound? Oh well.

"Hn." He said and took the pajamas from Naruto and marched out of the kitchen and up the stairs. _Down the hall…first door…on your left…_Sasuke stopped in front of her door and knocked three times.

"Comein!" He heard her call from the inside. Her voice was a bit muffled but he ignored it and opened the door.

"I brought you–" Sasuke all but dropped the pajamas in his hand at the sight in front of him and the loud shriek Sakura made.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you d-doing? I said 'coming' not come in!" Sakura said as she tried to cover herself. She was only in her underwear and bra! Sasuke's face turned an unbelievable shade of red.

"…I…uhh…here." He said as he threw her pajamas on her bed and left her room and slammed the door. With his hand on the doorknob he breathed in slowly and out again. Did he just–? Oh god. His face still burned a bright shade of red. _Naruto…I'm gonna kill him!_

Sasuke ran downstairs and barged into the kitchen with his face still blood red. Naruto looked at him for a moment as innocently as he could until he couldn't control himself any longer and burst out laughing.

"Naruto! Why did you send me in there without telling me–" Sasuke was cut off from Naruto.

"But I _told_ you she needed her pajamas. What did you expect her to be wearing?" Naruto asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I…" All of a sudden, a mental image popped into Sasuke's head. "AHH! You could have told me Naruto!" Sasuke _almost_ screamedat Naruto as his face turned an even darker shade at the thought of Sakura in even less clothing.

All of a sudden, Sakura came stomping downstairs in the oversized shirt and shorts Sasuke had brought up for her. Her face was a similar shade of red to Sasuke's. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to Sakura. Sasuke sunk down a bit in his chair and he suddenly found the floor a lot more interesting. After all, his face was still very red.

"Naruto! Why did you send Sasuke up there to get me my pajamas? I told you I wanted _you_ to bring them up!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke's head snapped up and around to gawk at Sakura and what she just said. _WHAT?!_

Naruto blinked innocently and said, "But Sakura-chan, what does it matter if Sasuke brought it up instead of me?"

"Because Sasuke hasn't seen me in anything less than my normal clothes Naruto! You've seen me in a lot less!"

Ok, Sasuke was officially flabbergasted. Had he just heard right, Sakura preferred Naruto to bring her pajamas and Naruto had seen Sakura in less clothes than he had seen her? So, that included undergarments?! Oh man, he needed to sit down. Wait, he was sitting down. Ok, then he needed to lie down. Sasuke slowly stood up from the chair, gently brushed past Sakura without noticing, and walked out the kitchen.

"Naruto! What are you laughing at?" Sakura snapped at Naruto while he was tearing up from laughter.

"Did you _see_ his face? He looked so lost! His face was as red as yours! Ahahahaha!" Sakura twitched at this.

xox

Back in the living room, Sasuke was lying down on the couch. He felt so dizzy due to all the blood that was _still_ currently all in his face. He had so many feelings all at once. He was embarrassed, confused, and he felt like a pervert. Sasuke decided he should take his shower now. It would probably help clear his head. So, Sasuke slowly got off the couch and went into Sakura's washroom with his toothbrush and towel.

In the shower, Sasuke discovered that Sakura had used up all the hot water. He jumped slightly as the cold water hit his body and he made a strange but quiet sound. Damn, he had been looking forward to a _nice _shower, not a friggin cold one. Although, after seeing Sakura like that...maybe he could use a cold one?

**Ahahaha! I'm sorry XD I just had to make Sasuke a tiny bit perverted. It makes the story a bit funnier. Who doesn't love a frustrated blushing Sasuke? Hopefully that was good enough for now. Please review to find out what happens next:D – x1anime1x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…I want to own Sasuke tho..TT

Hn..welll…I'm on my fourth chapter…..Imagine my surprise to find out that people actually added me on their fav author list, story alert list, etc., and then haven't even reviewed! TT c'mon people, it's not that hard :P just **PLEASE REVIEW ** ok enjoy

xox

After Sasuke's freezing shower, he was exhausted and ready for bed. On his way downstairs, he was expecting to find Naruto and Sakura, or at least Naruto in the kitchen or the living room. However, both were nowhere to be found. _Where are they?_ Sasuke decided to check back upstairs. He walked up to Sakura's door and knocked twice.

"Come in." Sakura's voice was heard on the other side.

"…" Sasuke hesitated with his hand on the doorknob. It really sounded like she said 'come in' and not 'coming'.

"Sasuke, I said come in, it's ok." Sakura laughed a bit at Sasuke's cute behavior. She had gotten over the fact that Sasuke had seen her half naked. Well, so had Naruto…so…was it really that bad?

Slowly, the door opened and Sasuke poked his head inside with a touch of cautiousness. Sakura gave Sasuke a smile when he fully stepped inside. She and Naruto appeared to be looking at something on Sakura's bed.

"Come sit Sasuke." Sakura gestured with her hand and patted the space on the bed beside her. Naruto was lying on his stomach as well as Sakura. Slowly, Sasuke walked up to the bed and sat at the end.

"No, come _here_." Sakura smirked and patted the space beside her. Sasuke eyed at the spot she was gesturing and back up at Sakura with an eyebrow raised. Sakura just smiled and continued to motion for him to sit next to her. Sasuke let out an inaudible sigh and sat next to her.

"We're looking at pictures Teme." Naruto said as he pointed to the picture of Team 7.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and also lay on his stomach beside Sakura. He still felt a bit weird, but less than before. He hadn't gotten used to Sakura's presence yet and he knew it would take a lot longer to get used to Sakura than it had anyone else. Still, it was a bit relaxing just laying there.

"Look at this one! You look so funny in it Naruto!" Sakura laughed as she pointed to a picture of Naruto who was drowning in the very shallow water. "You realized that you could actually stand after we took the picture."

"Ehh…hehe…oops." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. Even Sasuke had to smirk a bit at this. He remembered that.

"Mmm…I'm getting sleepy." Sakura said slowly as she rubbed her eyes. She threw her head into the pillow face first and closed her eyes.

"Sakura-chan…you have work tomorrow right?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Mmm hmm", was Sakura's muffled reply. "So that means I need a good night sleep without interruptions."

"Aww…so we have to get up early tomorrow?" Naruto whined with a frown on his face.

"No…you don't have to….just remember to lock my door when you two leave."

"Yay! Sure Sakura-chan." Naruto cheered. He really wasn't a morning person unless they had missions. Which they didn't, therefore, he wasn't a morning person.

"Ok…now get out. I have to sleep."

"Aww….can't we–"

"No."

"Okay, okay, we're leaving. Come on Teme…Sakura-chan needs her beauty sleep." Naruto chuckled quietly while walking to the door. Sasuke was standing at the door from the time Sakura said get out.

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura said as she threw a pillow at Naruto. Instead, Naruto side stepped and the pillow came hurling towards Sasuke. Since he wasn't paying attention, the pillow hit him square in the face with a dull 'oof '. Sakura watched in slow motion horror as the pillow slide down his face and landed on the ground.

"Sasuke! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to–" Sakura was cut off by Naruto's laughing.

"AHAHAHA! I'm tearing! Sakura-chan, your aim stinks! It…hit…Teme and–AHAHAHA" Naruto collapsed on the ground and started to roll around laughing harder.

Sasuke's face was pretty blank with the exception of the twitching eye and vein that looked like it would explode any minute. Yup, a pretty blank face.

"Shut up Naruto! Sasuke, I'm so sorry–" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence again. This time, it was her own giggling that interrupted her. Eventually, the giggling turned to laughing.

Sasuke just stood there looking at both Naruto and Sakura laughing until their eyes watered. His twitching got worse and the vein in his forehead multiplied. He bent down slowly, picked up the pillow, and whacked Naruto across the head. Next, he looked up at Sakura who was still giggling. He slowly raised the pillow and threw it at her. Since Sakura was already wobbly due to the laughing, the pillow sent her off the bed and she landed with a 'thud'.

"Ouch! Teme, that hurt!" Naruto complained as he rubbed his sore head. Sasuke smirked at this.

"That was the point, Dobe."

"**Uchiha", **came a deep voice from across the room. Sakura stood up slowly with her bangs covering her eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in response. This only fueled Sakura's anger. "**YOU.ARE.DEAD!"** Sakura yelled as she picked up a pillow and hurled it as hard as she could at Sasuke. She didn't miss her target this time. Sasuke staggered back a bit from the impact of the pillow in his face.

"Haha! Teme got a pillow in his fac–oof!" Naruto was hit with a pillow again that sent him face first in the ground.

"Sakura, apologize **now**." Sasuke said in a deep voice with his bangs covering his eyes making him looking terrifying. Not to Sakura of course.

"Make me." Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke with a small smirk on her face.

"I will." Sasuke said and picked up the pillow he used to hit Naruto with and threw it at her with amazing speed. Sakura surprisingly caught it and sent it flying back. It was about this time that Naruto chose to sit up to recover from Sasuke's fierce attack. You can guess what happened next.

"Nooo! My face!" Naruto hollered. It was too late. The pillow sent him flying back into Sasuke which caused both of them to land on the ground.

"Dobe. Get off. _Now_._"_ Sasuke said with irritation from beneath Naruto. Naruto stood up a bit wobbly and pointed at Sakura.

"This means war! _PILLOW FIGHT!" _Naruto hollered and picked up two pillows. He threw them at Sasuke and Sakura at the same time. They both hit them in the face at the same time.

"Naruto! You idiot! You're done!" Sakura screamed and threw a pillow at him.

_This is so stupid, Sasuke thought. What a childish thing to–_'poof', he was hit in the face. _That's it._ Sasuke picked up a pillow and threw it at Sakura. Next, he picked Naruto up and hurled him on the bed. The sudden weight on the bed caused Sakura to bounce off of the bed and onto the floor. Sasuke picked up a pillow and launched it at Naruto.

This continued on for a while 'til Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were flat on their backs all lying on Sakura's bed, tired as hell.

"I…surrender…" Naruto said panting heavily. "I..give..up!"

"Me too…" Sakura said breathing heavily.

"Hn." Both Sakura and Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke through thin eyes. "Ok…I give up…" Sasuke said annoyed but equally tired.

"I..have to…sleep." Sakura said as her eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep completely. Naruto and Sasuke watched Sakura for a while until their eyelids grew heavy as well. All three teens were now sleeping soundly with Naruto on the left side, Sakura in the middle, and Sasuke on the right.

_Maybe sleepovers weren't as bad as Sasuke thought._

**Ok, that was chapter 4. How was it? Don't forget to **_**REVIEW.**_** Please review or you all will have to wait longer until I get more than 20 reviews to continue the story…I need encouragement people. Who doesn't? TT –x1anime1x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

Glad to see I got some reviews …thanks to everyone who reviewed! For your reward for reviewing, I'm giving you all your favourite dessert! I believe in equivalent exchange too so review! XD

xox

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all still currently asleep. Naruto was slightly hanging off the edge of the bed with the blanket wrapped around him leaving none for Sasuke or Sakura. However, Sasuke was currently sleeping quite peacefully with his left arm draped over Sakura's waist hugging her close to him. He _was_ cold after all. Of course he wasn't aware of this, but his body had a mind of its own. Sakura was facing Sasuke with her face buried into his warm chest.

Naruto started to wiggle around due to being uncomfortable from hanging off the edge of the bed. He fell off the bed with a quiet 'thud' and groaned as he sat up and clutched his head in pain. He blinked slightly and rubbed his eyes. He then looked up at the bed with an annoyed face, expecting to find out that he had been pushed off on purpose. What he found was a lot more surprising, and amusing. Sasuke's chin was resting on Sakura's head and his arm was wrapped around her waist almost protectively. Naruto's eyes widened and so did the grin on his face. Oh this was too good to be true. He could totally embarrass Teme with this. Embarrass Sasuke? That was something one didn't get to do everyday. Now Naruto had the chance.

Slowly, and as quietly as possible, Naruto crept to his bag and opened it. Inside, there was a camera. With a smirk he crawled back over to the end of the bed and stood up. He took about five pictures of them in different angles, experimenting which ones looked more…well, embarrassing. Then, he put the camera back in his bag he had brought with him and walked out of the room with a grin on his face.

Slowly, Sasuke began to stir and his eyes began to open bracing themselves for the bright light that would be shinning in his face. Instead, his eyes adjusted to something pink. A little blurry, but pink none the less. He opened his eyes a little wider to get a good look. Then, automatically, his eyes flew open. His heart skipped a beat and he was frozen. It was this time that Sakura chose to wake up. Her eyes fluttered slowly and they adjusted to something blue. She frowned slightly. What was it? She looked up and was shocked to meet the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. He was looking down at her with slightly wide eyes. She was looking up at him with eyes the size of saucers.

……………..

Quickly, they both pulled away from each other and immediately felt the lack of warmth. What happened? Why were they sleeping next to each other all wrapped up like that? Suddenly, and simultaneously, their memories came flooding back to last night. The sleepover…the pillow fight…everything.

"Umm…g–good morning Sasuke." Sakura uttered embarrassingly. She couldn't even look at him in the eyes. She was so embarrassed.

"…Morning." Sasuke said quietly as he looked anywhere but Sakura. Slowly, he sat up and sat at the edge of the bed with his back facing Sakura to hide the very small blush that was slowly creeping its way onto his face. Sakura sat up as well. She climbed off the bed and walked into her bathroom without another word.

xox

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke and Sakura walking down the stairs with blank looks on their faces. He smirked silently to himself and walked up to them with a smile on his face.

"Did you guys have a _good _sleep?" He asked with a smirk. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked up at him and the red came rushing back to their cheeks. Mostly Sakura's, but Sasuke still had a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Naruto! When I woke up my blanket was on the ground. Care to do some explaining?" Sakura tapped her foot and crossed her arms. Her face was still slightly red. Inside, Sasuke was relieved that Sakura was changing the subject.

"Well…I figured you didn't need it since you guys looked so comfortable and all…" Naruto said slyly.

"Idiot," Sasuke snapped, "we _weren't_ comfortable." That was a complete lie, but he wasn't about to let Naruto have the satisfactory. Also, it was _partly_ true…he _wasn't_ comfortable with what had happened. It was so embarrassing.

"Oh really? Because last time I checked, you and Sakura were–" Naruto was cut off by Sakura's voice.

"Oh! Look at the time! I'm going to be late for work!" Sakura pointed at the clock and darted upstairs to get ready. Naruto glanced at the clock and back to where Sakura was.

"But you have a whole hour…" He said to nobody in particular.

Yet again, Sasuke was relieved that Sakura had made Naruto drop the subject.

"So Teme…is Sakura more comfortable than a blanket?" Naruto smirked.

_Damn…_

"Naruto, shut up already." Sasuke decided to leave it at that. If he reacted too much, Naruto would start making even more embarrassing assumptions.

"Hmm…I'm not going to take that seriously, but when Sakura's gone, it's just you and me and I'm gonna make you talk Teme." Naruto said and walked off into the kitchen. Sasuke glared at Naruto's retreating back.

xox

"Ok you guys, remember to lock the door when you leave. Oh, and don't go raiding my closet trying on my clothes, _Naruto_." Sakura made sure to stress his name and gave him a stern look. She could still recall the last time she let Naruto stay at her house and she came home to her favourite, now _stretched_, shirt.

"Ahehe…that was _one_ time for Halloween!" Naruto defended himself. Sasuke just smirked and gave Naruto an amused look.

"Yeah, only it _wasn't_ Halloween", Sakura sweatdropped. "Anyways, I have to leave so don't break anything! Goodbye." Sakura opened the door, walked out, and then closed it behind her.

"So…Sasuke-teme…Now that Sakura's gone you're free to talk to me man-to-man." Naruto nudged Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and took a small step back.

"What the hell do you mean?" Sasuke questioned suspiciously. Naruto simply shook his head at Sasuke and sighed.

"I haven't forgotten Sasuke. You and Sakura were alone together in this same house two days ago. You can't tell me you guys didn't _do anything._"

Yet again, that darn blush appeared on Sasuke's cheeks and he tried to glare at Naruto as best as he could, but with that blush on his face, he quite simply couldn't pull it off.

"Stop talking about that. I told you nothing happened. We just…made up and that's it." He obviously couldn't tell Naruto he told Sakura he missed her. Not to mention they hugged. Oh the embarrassment.

"You mean _made_ _out_." Naruto corrected with a smirk.

"**Shut up**." Sasuke bit out sternly. If it was anyone else that Sasuke was speaking to, they would have run away crying to their mommy. Since it was Naruto, he just grinned and patted Sasuke on the back.

"That's okay, if you won't tell me, Sakura will."

Sasuke just glared at Naruto and walked off. Sakura wouldn't tell him. It was none of his business. Still…why did he feel so…uneasy with what Naruto said? Even if she did tell Naruto, what would it matter? Besides the teasing, he could handle it right? Well, he still wouldn't go telling Naruto anything anyways.

xox

Sakura sighed as she entered Tsunade's office to tell her she had finished her shift and was now going home. Her legs still felt like jelly from being so close to Sasuke. She remembered the feel of his warm on her! Shizune actually asked her if she had a fever due to the red hue on her face when she walked in the hospital. She had been thinking about it all day…man was it annoying.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm finished my shift." Sakura said as she walked up to Tsunade's desk.

"Alright then, you can leave." Tsunade said not really paying attention to Sakura but more her sake. Sakura nodded and turned around to leave. Before she could, Tsunade asked her a question that made her stop.

"Sakura, how are you getting along now that you and Sasuke are speaking again?" Tsunade asked curiously. Sakura blushed and turned around slightly.

"Just fine." Sakura was about to turn around again until Tsunade asked her another question.

"So…how did you two start talking again? I assume you're the one who initiated the friendship again?"

"I…actually…Sasuke was." Sakura answered nervously as she blushed.

"Uchiha? That's odd…was he drunk?" Tsunade asked. She was really in no position to accuse someone else of being drunk.

"Umm…I don't think so…"

"So then what happened?" Tsunade pressed. Boy, she was really being nosy.

"He…he wanted to know why I was ignoring him…" Sakura said quietly.

"And you told him?" Sakura nodded slowly. _Please don't let her ask anymore._

"I see…well…you can leave now." Tsunade said.

"Ok Tsunade-sama." Sakura turned to leave. Tsunade watched Sakura's back with a worried look.

"Sakura."

_What now…?_ "Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"You can have this week off. Spend more time with your teammates. I think it will be good for you."

"But Tsuna–"

"I won't take no for an answer." Tsunade said. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was drunk. What was Sakura supposed to do? She _did_ want to spend time with her teammates…she had missed Sasuke so much…and with her working at the hospital all the time…she hardly had any time for Naruto or Kakashi. Hell, she even missed Sai.

"Ok." Sakura accepted quietly and walked out of the office.

xox

Sakura was expecting to come home to a messy empty house. Instead, she came home to a sleeping Sasuke and Naruto, one on each couch. They looked so adorable. Naruto was yet again, on the edge of the couch, and Sasuke had a slight pout on his face. Sakura smiled at this. She slowly walked over and stood in between them. Tsunade had made her remember the other day when Sasuke came to her house.

_I can't believe I told him those things…that I still had feelings for him. I was just so overwhelmed that he was back. Maybe I should talk to him about it…yeah…I will_

Slowly, Sakura walked closer to Sasuke and shook him on his shoulder slightly. Sasuke's eyes slowly opened and he was staring back at Sakura.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered quietly, "can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?"

"Hn." Sasuke slowly got off the couch and rubbed his eyes. He followed Sakura into the kitchen not expecting what was going to happen.

"Sasuke…about the other day….when you came to my house…" Sakura spoke quietly. Sasuke's heart seemed to speed up a bit. He knew she would mention it someday…but why today?

"What about it?" Sasuke tried to sound as indifferent as possible but it just came out sounding curious.

"Well…I think there was a misunderstanding." Sakura said and looked at Sasuke straight in the eyes. Sasuke was taken aback by this and it showed all over his face.

"You see…I think we can both agree we weren't really ourselves...right? Maybe it was because we hadn't seen each other in so long…" Sakura said. She had returned her gaze to the kitchen floor.

"…" Sasuke didn't know what to say. He hadn't been expecting this. "Sakura, what are you trying to say?"

Sakura looked back up at Sasuke again. "I…when I said that I still had feelings for you…I…"

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed to know where she was going with this.

"I don't have feelings for you anymore."

**Okay! There's chapter 5. Surprised…? Confused? Review about it! Let's try more than 35 reviews before I start the next chapter…Please review!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. That will never change…sniff

Ok, well…I did get more than 35 reviews (thanks to those who reviewed!) I have to admit; with all the school work and stuff…I have no time for this story, therefore, I have less enthusiasm while writing (so review to cheer me up!). I'll try my best to make it good… but I'll still write more fics. I won't start any long fics while working on this one, but I'll probably add small one shots. If you want, feel free to leave reviews about__**small** story ideas (Sasu+Sak, Naru+Hina, Neji+Tenten, Shika+Ino) for me to write. Thanks! Here's chapter 6! (I really wanna wrap up most of the story in this chapter! T.T)

xox

**Recap:** _Sakura looked back up at Sasuke again. "I…when I said that I still had feelings for you…I…"_

"_What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed to know where she was going with this._

"_I don't have feelings for you anymore."_

xox

Had he just heard correctly? Did she just say she didn't have feelings for him anymore?

"I…it took me a while…but…it happened. Honestly Sasuke, I'm very happy…I'm finally free…When I said those things the other day…I guess my old self came back for a while…but those words…were just words, untrue ones…please don't be mad at me…but it's the truth."

"…Hn. Sakura…it doesn't matter if you don't have feelings for me. And I'm not mad."

Sakura stared at Sasuke in awe. _He_ wasn't mad? She felt so surprised, and most of all, relieved.

"So we're friends then right?" Sakura asked with a smile and her arm extended to shake his hand.

Sasuke stared at her hand for a while then back up at her smiling face. Slowly, he accepted her hand and shook it.

"Tsunade-sama forced me to take the week off to spend time with you guys…maybe we should plan something." Sakura suggested.

"Hn. What for? She doesn't seem like the generous type." Sasuke said dryly.

"She was drunk." Sakura stated bluntly.

"Hn."

"Are you sleeping over again tonight? I mean, you could since Tsunade-sama said–"

"Fine…" Sasuke sighed.

"Great! Maybe you and Naruto can bring some more things to last the week!"

"The _week?_" Sasuke asked a little surprised, "I thought I was staying the _night_."

"I…well…I figured…" Sakura trailed off with a blush on her face.

"Fine."

"Really?!"

"Hn." Sakura sweatdropped at his usual response.

"So what kind of things should we do? Go to a spa?" Sakura asked with a smirk. Sasuke scoffed at this.

"I'm sure Naruto will have some good ideas of what we can do." Sakura said. Sasuke scoffed again.

"You're going to trust the _Dobe _on things we can do?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well he's more fun than _some_ people." Sakura defended.

"Hn. Whatever."

xox

After another night at Sakura's house, the trio was all sitting at the table eating breakfast and discussing what they should do for the week Sakura had off.

"Let's go to a ramen camp!" Naruto stated excitedly.

"No Naruto…we need to do something we'll _all_ enjoy. Don't forget about Sai and Kakashi, they're included too."

"But, everybody loves ramen!" **A/N: **lol…Everybody Loves Raymond…does anyone know that show?

"Not everyone. Sai doesn't like Ramen." Sakura stated.

"But Sai doesn't even know what he's talking about! Besides, I thought you didn't even like him." Naruto pouted. He would get so childish when he didn't get his way.

"Naruto! I never said that! He's just annoying sometimes…" Sakura said with a huff. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Oh yeah…you remember Sai right Teme? When we tried to rescue you…Sai was the one to find you first."

"Hn." _That guy…_

"Anyway, I think we should get the whole team together before we make any decisions." Sakura said.

"Fine…" Naruto sighed.

xox

"So that's what Tsunade-sama said I should do." Sakura finished explaining to Kakashi and Sai.

"Sounds like a good idea. I needed a break anyways." Kakashi nodded without sparing a glance at Sakura. He was still very much obsessed with his precious book.

"So we have to spend quality time together, Hag?" Sai asked with a smile. Sakura's eyebrow twitched at this.

"I told you to stop calling me that Sai! And yes, we all have to spend time with each other. It's an order from Tsunade-sama." Sakura said with a smile on her face at the thought of it as an order.

"I suggest a ramen camp!" Naruto suggested enthusiastically for the second time. Everyone gave him a look that said 'no way'. Except Sai of course, he just looked blankly at Naruto.

"How about going to Kumogakure?" Kakashi suggested while keeping his eyes on his book. Everyone pondered on this for a moment. Sakura was the first to speak.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea Kakashi-sensei. I always wanted to go there for the famous hot springs!"

"That sounds awesome Kakashi-sensei! That way I can boil my ramen without trouble!" Naruto exclaimed.

…crickets…

"Since it's pretty far away, I'll ask Tsunade-sama to extend Sakura's break." Kakashi said.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura beamed happily.

"So it's settled? Everyone is alright with going to Kumogakure?" Kakashi asked.

"Dattebayo!"

"Yep!"

"Hn."

"I guess." (That one was Sai. The rest is kinda obvious XD)

"Then we should get packing so we can leave tomorrow!" Kakashi announced.

xox

At the gates, everyone stood packed and ready to go. Except for Kakashi of course, he was always late.

"Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei!? He should be here by _now!" _Sakura boomed.

"Late as usual." Sasuke said in a quiet, but annoyed voice.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he appeared.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura thundered at the same time.

"I know, I know. I was speaking with Tsunade-sama about this little trip. She agreed to let Sakura have a longer break. She wants to speak with you when we return." Kakashi finished looking at Sakura.

"About what?" Sakura questioned curiously.

"That's for you and her to discuss. Right now, you should just concentrate on having fun." Kakashi said with a small smile.

"…Okay…" Sakura said a bit unsure.

"Dattebayo! Let's go already! Our ride is gonna leave without us!" Naruto complained loudly.

"Alright, alright!" Sakura said annoyed.

xox

The cruise ship to Kumogakure was an amusing one indeed. Sakura and Naruto were extremely seasick. The two were sitting on the ground leaning against one another for support clutching their stomachs.

"I'm gonna…throw up…" Naruto said with swirls in his eyes. .

"Everything… is spinning so fast…" Sakura slurred.

Kakashi and Sasuke watched the two with sweatdrops. Sai just stared blankly.

"Hag, why are you and Naruto acting so strange? I don't feel a thing."

"Stop...calling…me…that!" Sakura managed to bark out in between groans.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura and Naruto. They were really excessive…the waters were _calm_.

"We're almost there you two…hang on for a little longer." Kakashi tried to console as best as he could, but the site was an amusing one indeed.

"…Oh god!" Sakura quickly stood up off the ground, causing Naruto to fall on his back, and motored to the washroom.

"Sasuke…I think you'd better go check up on her." Kakashi stared in the direction Sakura left with slight pity.

"Why me?" Sasuke complained. He wasn't too fond of…_vomit_…nobody was. Call it a phobia…but it was plain gross. Discouraged, Sasuke sauntered over to the washroom after Sakura.

"Why didn't you send me instead Kakashi-sensei? Sasuke didn't want to go." Sai asked.

"I'm just doing Sasuke a favor." Kakashi said with a mysterious twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his face.

xox

Sasuke arrived at the washroom door and knocked. He could here the puking sounds coming from inside the washroom. _Gross…_he thought with a grimace.

"Sakura…it's me…are you…okay?" Sasuke asked awkwardly. It was kind of difficult to speak to someone constantly gagging. "Kakashi sent me after you…"

"I'm…okay! Just…peachy…" Sakura groaned on the inside of the washroom. Sasuke heard the toilet flush, and the tap followed not to long after.

"Open the door." Sasuke said. It was more of a demand than anything else.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal a disheveled looking Sakura. Her face was slightly green, and her eyes a dull jade.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked as he raised a brow at her appearance.

"Ye–" Sakura's speech was cut short as the boat made an abrupt shake. She ran back into the washroom without bothering to close the door, and started to throw up in the toilet again.

Sasuke stared in disgust, yet, slight pity as Sakura's eyes started to water while she threw up. Slowly, he walked over to her, crouched down beside her, and held her hair. He turned away from the…unpleasant sight and stayed that way until she was finished. Sakura flushed the toilet again, and stood up with Sasuke's help.

"Thank you." She said quietly still looking as sick as ever. Boy, if she knew this is what her time off consisted of, she would have stayed in Konoha. Hell, she'd rather work.

"Hn. You should take something for that seasickness."

"…I didn't bring any. I never knew I was this seasick." Sakura looked down embarrassed and slightly ashamed of herself.

"…We can ask if they have any from the nurse's office here." Sasuke said. Sakura looked up at Sasuke in surprise, but looked back down and walked over to the sink. She turned it on and started washing her face again.

xox

Kakashi looked up as he saw Sakura walking back slowly with Sasuke fairly close by her side in case she would faint from the lack of contents in her stomach.

"I'm taking Sakura to the nurse's office here to see if they have anything for her…and Naruto." Sasuke said as glanced down at Naruto whose eyes were still doing swirls and he had one hand dramatically over his head and the other over his stomach.

"Alright. The trip is long so we're going to have to sleep on the ship overnight so get something that will get them to sleep too." Kakashi said.

"Hai." With that, Sasuke walked off with Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, why didn't Sasuke just leave Sakura here with us? It would have been faster." Sai asked.

"Well, you can't blame Sasuke for being…protective towards Sakura. He doesn't want to show it, but he doesn't want to leave her here by…herself if you know what I mean. He's seen how strong she turned out to be, and wants to protect her like he used to. It's a guy thing. Not that I'm calling you gay." Kakashi finished with a slight grin. "Either that or…he's just messed up from seeing all that puke."

"I see. I have yet to fully comprehend these strange ways." Sai said looking no where in particular.

"Well that's why we're all here to show you. Especially Sakura…with her…mood swings. It's like a whole lesson on emotions wrapped up in one moment." Kakashi said slightly amused. He could see Sai's slightly confused face, but dismissed it with a shake of the head.

"Why isn't anyone helping meee…?" Naruto groaned from the bench he was lying on.

Oops.

xox

Later that night, after Sakura and Naruto took their medicine for seasickness, Sasuke was exhausted; running to the bathroom after Sakura before they could even make it to the nurse's office was surely an exhausting task indeed.

So now, here he was, wide awake, being tortured by watching Sakura and Naruto in a deep comfortable sleep. Why? He chose to. He wanted to make sure they were really okay and that if he fell asleep, he wouldn't be waking up to the sound of gagging. Even so, he couldn't sleep. He tried after he realized they were out like lights. So, why couldn't he sleep? Maybe he was shaken up after seeing Sakura tossing her lunch several times.

Now he felt queasy. Still…he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to this morning. It had happened hours ago…but it felt shorter to him. He was still surprised. And honestly, a bit disappointed. There he was…speaking every word of the truth (**A/N: **exaggerated slightly P)…and she just said those things because she was overwhelmed? Tch. It just ticked him off…he felt embarrassed…like she somehow knew his secret. It wasn't a major loss…well, it was. The loss of annoyingness…the loss of her constant asking for dates…the loss of her love. It made him feel…relieved, yet, slightly incomplete.

Suddenly, Sakura started to stir from her place in nurse's room on the cruise ship. It startled Sasuke a bit when she sat up. Sakura yawned and stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her gaze drifted to Sasuke.

"Sasuke…did you stay here this whole time? That medicine was really effective! I feel fine now."

"Hn."

Sakura looked to the bed beside her to see a snoring Naruto. She raised a brow.

"Did you bring Naruto here too?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Kakashi brought him. I was supposed to bring back the medicine for Naruto too…but I forgot." Sasuke said frankly.

"Why did you forget?" Sakura asked.

"…You fell asleep quickly after you took the medicine and…I fell asleep too." Sasuke lied. He couldn't tell her he wanted to stay up and make sure she was alright. _Actions speak louder than words._

"Oh, I see." Sakura said as she nodded slowly. "I can't wait!" Sakura suddenly burst out.

"For?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Until we get to Kumogakure! The hot springs…" Sakura said with stars in her eyes.

"Hn."

"It'll be a really nice break for once…just the five of us…" Sakura trailed off.

Sasuke simply stared at Sakura for a while before standing up and walking over to the door.

"I'm going to bed." Sasuke announced.

"Oh…well I'll come with you." Sakura said. Sasuke blinked and turned to look at Sakura in confusion, and slightly red cheeks. Sakura realized what it sounded like and she too, flushed.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that!…I meant I'll walk with you! But I'm going to my own roo–"

"Alright, I get it." Sasuke said and turned back around, his cheeks now slightly pink.

"…Right." Sakura said still very embarrassed. She got off the bed and walked over to Sasuke. Together the two walked on the deck of the cruise ship.

"That's a beautiful view." Sakura said gazing out to the waters with the stars' reflection beaming down.

Sasuke chose not to say anything but simply followed her gaze.

"Sakura." Sakura spun around to lock her gaze with Sasuke's.

"Yes…Sasuke?"

"Your room." He stated simply as he stood in front of her room.

"Oh…right." Sakura looked up at Sasuke again. She couldn't help but notice the reflection of all the lights in his eyes. His eyes were so dark…but clear and sparkling with the lights. She found herself getting lost in his gaze. For a moment, she was her old self again.

"Sakura?" Sasuke raised a brow as he watched Sakura's lost gaze.

"Hmm?...Oh! Right…my room…thanks Sasuke! G'night!" Sakura spluttered and walked inside her room and closed the door. Sasuke was looking at her door with an unreadable expression.

"Hn…night…"

xox

The next morning, Team 7 was eating breakfast in Kakashi's room. They had agreed to eat breakfast there together since they provided breakfast in bed on the cruise. They had arrived at Kumogakure overnight.

"Dattebayo! I wonder if the ramen here tastes different from the ramen in Konoha." Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm going straight for the hot springs…" Sakura sighed dreamily.

"Maybe I'll go with you Hag." Sai remarked with a small fake smile.

"Maybe _not._" Sakura stated firmly.

"Well first we have to go to the hotel and put our things away." Kakashi said. He was also excited about this…no missions…more time for Icha Icha Paradise…

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto said excitedly.

"I agree with Naruto for once. Let's get going!" Sakura complained.

"Alright, alright." Kakashi said.

xox

When they arrived at the hotel, Sakura could only gawk at how huge it was. It was really beautiful; 5 stars!

A young man, about Team 7's age, (with the exception of Kakashi) walked up to them. He had orange hair, and dark brown eyes. He seemed to wearing some sort of identification attached to his black vest. His pants were also black, as well as his shoes.

"Hey there…I'm Ryou. I'm gonna be your tour guide during your stay here." He shook hands with Kakashi since he looked like the oldest to Ryou.

"Nice to meet you, Ryou, We're all from Konoha. I'm Kakashi, that's Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai." Kakashi said addressing each of his students.

"Konoha? That's pretty far. Well, I guess that means I have to make sure you all have a good time." Ryou said and flashed Sakura a small smile. Sakura, in turn, turned slightly pink and looked away quickly.

"I guess so." Kakashi said looking in between Ryou and Sakura knowingly with a smirk.

"So why are you so young and working…_here_?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Naruto! I'm so sorry…he's like that sometimes." Sakura apologized to Ryou with a smile. She managed to elbow Naruto in the ribs before that.

"Oww…jeez…sorry." Naruto mumbled.

"Oh that's okay…my dad owns the hotel. I just thought I should help out…even though he doesn't need it and all." Ryou answered Naruto's question while he scratched the back of his head in modesty and smiled slightly.

"Woah…your dad _owns_ the hotel?!" Sakura gaped in surprise.

"Yeah…" Ryou replied.

"That's so impressive…" Sakura trailed off and looked up at the hotel.

"Well…I can show you to your rooms now. Here, let me take your bag." Ryou reached forward and took Sakura's bag for her.

"Oh! You don't have to do that…" Sakura blushed at his chivalry.

"Nonsense. After all, I'm paid commission." Ryo winked as a joke. Sakura giggled slightly.

Even Naruto could notice that Ryou and Sakura were totally flirting with each other. Naruto walked a little slower at Sasuke's pace.

"Yo…that guy is totally hitting on Sakura! And she's flirting back!"

"So?"

"So let him know she's yours!" Naruto argued.

"She's not mine Dobe. And frankly, I don't care if their flirting with each other." Sasuke said dryly.

"Ha! That's what your saying now Teme…wait till they start going on dates and making out!"

"Tch. It won't change anything." Sasuke was getting very annoyed with Naruto.

"We'll see…" Naruto mumbled.

xox

Team 7 had put their things in the hotel and was now being lead by Ryou around the village. Kakashi had gone off on his own somewhere. Sakura basically kept her eyes on Ryou the whole time. Naruto kept nudging Sasuke, who, in turn, shrugged it off every time the two made some sort of flirty gesture…which was pretty often.

"You sure that's not bothering you Teme?" Naruto asked teasingly as they witnessed Ryou put his arm around Sakura's shoulder to laugh at something she had said. Sasuke simply ignored Naruto's question.

"They keep looking back here." Sai commented as he watched Sakura and Ryou's backs with a blank face.

"Yeah…he's right…" Naruto slowed his pace a bit more and glared extra hard at Ryou. "What's he telling her? He's talking about us! I know it!" Naruto pointed a finger at Ryou.

"Shut up Dobe." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Hmph…" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke discreetly looked up only to meet Sakura's eyes. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked away quickly. Sasuke didn't bother trying to cover up that he was staring, no, glaring at her back. He _wanted_ to intimidate her.

Just then, Ryou also looked back and smirked slightly at Sasuke. Sasuke sent a death glare at him. Ryou simply ignored it and turned around. He bent down and whispered something in Sakura's ear. She looked up at him surprised and slowly looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes locked with hers. Again, she quickly turned back. This was pissing Sasuke off very much. Just what the hell were they doing looking at him?

"Teme! I totally saw that! He was taunting you and he told Sakura something, about you I think." Naruto informed. Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"I know that Dobe. I have eyes." Sasuke officially confirmed mentally that he didn't like Ryou.

xox

After their little 'tour', Sakura suggested they all go to dinner. They fetched Kakashi and were now currently in a nice restaurant that Ryou picked. It was basically only Ryou and Sakura making conversation. The rest were just eating and listening to their conversation.

"I know this village and the best places to go like the back of my hand." Ryou proclaimed. Sasuke scoffed silently at this.

"Whoa…that's nice…maybe…tomorrow you could show me around a little more?" Sakura's eyes sparkled with hope. Sasuke all but choked on his soup at this. _What more was there to see? Ryou had already showed them everywhere…_

"Well…I've shown you every place in this village, Sakura." Ryou laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Well…you haven't showed me where the hot springs are…that's what I want–"Sakura was interrupted by several coughs from Kakashi and Naruto.

"Sakura, I don't think that's appropriate to talk about at the table." Kakashi said wiping the outside of his mask._ Weird…I know…_

"Yeah, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"…You're such perverts! I wanted Ryou to show me where they were! Nothing more!" Sakura's face turned a dark shade of red.

"Hag…the hot springs are right beside the hotel. You don't need Ryou to show you." Sai commented. For once, Sasuke was actually happy to hear Sai say something.

"…" Sakura sent Sai a glare across the table. He looked taken aback.

"Well I could still show her…just in case she gets lost." Ryou laughed a bit. Sakura blushed and smiled at Ryou beside her.

Everyone, expect Sai, rolled their eyes at this. Poor Sai was oblivious as to what was going on.

xox

Team 7 had returned to the hotel and were all getting ready for bed. Too bad they all had to share a room…they couldn't exactly afford their own rooms since the trip was pretty expensive. And…there were only 3 beds; 3 beds and 5 people. That's a bad thing! They decided they would draw straws tonight to see who would have to share a bed with someone else and who would get a bed all to their self.

"Okay, whoever gets the longest straw will have a bed to them self. The other 4 straws come in 2 colours; red and blue. The 2 people who get the same colour straw will share a bed. Got it?" Kakashi went over the rules once again.

"Hai", came 4 bored replies. They all gathered around Kakashi who held the straws.

Each person picked a straw. As for the results, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were pissed. Kakashi had gotten the longest straw. Both Sai and Naruto had gotten the red straws. Sakura and Sasuke had gotten the blue straws.

"You cheated!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi. In turn, Kakashi simply smiled beneath his mask and placed his bags on _his_ bed.

Sakura watched horrified as she discovered she and Sasuke had to share a bed. They did before…but that was…by accident…and this time, Naruto wouldn't be there to fall asleep with them. Now they were really sleeping together alone.

"Hn." Sasuke simply walked over to a bed and placed his bag at the side of it and sat of the bed. They were all already in their pj's, now all they had to do was sleep. And frankly, Sasuke was beat. Sakura slowly walked over to the bed and put her bag on the other side. She crawled cautiously into bed next to Sasuke, said goodnight to everyone, and tried her best to sleep.

"…Man…why do I have to share a bed with Sai?" Naruto grumbled. He jumped into the empty bed and moved as far away from Sai as possible.

"Goodnight everyone", Kakashi said cheerily as he tucked himself into bed. He received no reponses. **A/N**: He cheated…boo… (

After about 2 hours, everyone was asleep, everyone except for Sakura that is. She was as nervous as a person with a gun to their head. She could feel Sasuke's breath tickling her neck. She could also feel his eyes boring holes into her back. (Ok, so maybe Sasuke was awake too.) She was pretending to sleep.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered quietly and touched her shoulder.

"…What is it Sasuke?..." Sakura's heart beat increased when she felt Sasuke move a bit closer.

"…What the hell were you and Ryou whispering and laughing about today?" Sakura could hear the irritation in his voice. Slowly, she turned around, but not to look at him; she lay on her back.

"…He was just telling me some jokes…he's a funny person–" Sasuke cut her off with a scoff.

"Don't give me that. I saw you two looking back at me. Just what the hell were you talking about?" Sakura had never been this nervous around Sasuke before…she could still feel him breathing on her neck.

"I…he said that you looked like you were going to murder Naruto." Sakura let out a nervous laugh.

"Don't lie to me Sakura. You looked back like you were surprised. Me wanting to wring Naruto's neck isn't all that new." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"…Umm…but…he did say that." Sakura defended.

"Well then he said something else too." Sasuke contradicted.

"Why do you even care?" Sakura was getting some of her spunk back.

"…I don't. It's just annoying." Sasuke said and turned on his back to stare up at the ceiling with a scowl on his face.

"Well…if you must know…Ryou said that you looked pretty jealous…" Sakura finished with smirk. A vein on Sasuke's forehead appeared.

"Tch. Get real." Now Sasuke really disliked Ryou. _That little…_

"Hmph. Well excuse me. Good night then." Sakura huffed and turned her back to Sasuke. Sasuke also turned his back to Sakura.

"Hn."

**Okay! There's chapter 6! Sorry I took so long to update :p I was just trying to make this one a little longer. Uh oh…it's not good for couples to go to bed angry ;p…and this Ryou dude…hmm…please review! Hmm…I don't want to give an amount of reviews I want…just ****please**** review generously and I'll see if the reviews are enough to update. – x1anime1x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

Hey peoples! Thanks for the reviews! **SO** **SORRY** for the late update! School and homework kept me on my toes…bleh…BTW, if you haven't checked out my other story "**Trick or Sweet**", please do so! I realize Halloween has passed already but that doesn't mean it isn't worth reading :)…so after this chapter maybe you can check it out if you haven't yet. Today is my burfday so let's try to get more than 15 reviews for each chapter! So review and make me happy coz I'm sad !

**XOX**

After his and Sakura's little spat last night, Sasuke was a bit cranky in the morning. Or…maybe that was an understatement. Sai's constant questions weren't helping much to calm him down either. In fact, they were making his mood even worse.

"Why do you think the Hag and her new boyfriend are so close? They've only known each other for the same amount of days that we've been here…but that isn't very long…" Sai was really pushing Sasuke's buttons with all his questions.

"Hn. That's not her boyfriend, and it's not a long time at all." Sasuke said clearly.

"Who's her boyfriend then? Because Naruto told me that you were…but it doesn't seem like you're being _romantic_? I think that's the word." A vein in Sasuke's forehead decided to become visible.

"I'm **not** her boyfriend. Dobe doesn't know what the hell he's talking about."

"I see…so then do you want to be her boyfriend?" Sai asked with that smile of his.

Sasuke sent a death glare Sai's way. Along with invisible kunai that seemed to freeze him in place. Sasuke spoke carefully to let Sai hear the venom in his voice.

"I'm **not** Sakura's boyfriend, and I have no desire whatsoever to be."

"Hmm…well it seems like Ryou wants to be…I read one of the pages in Kakashi's book…it's similar to this situation. A boy who just met this girl fell in love with her. Only problem was that her ex wanted her back. She didn't love him anymore so she ran into the new boy's arms." Sai finished blankly.

"…" Sasuke's eyes were twitched momentarily. His hands were ready to wring the hell out of Sai's neck.

"And what do I have to do with that?" Sasuke asked clearly annoyed.

"I thought you would like to know how this whole thing is going to turn out." Sai answered.

-

-

_-_

_Vein pops…_

-

-

-

_That's it…_

-

-

-

"I'm going for a walk." Sasuke said abruptly and angrily. He stood up off the chair and walked out of the door which he slammed loudly. He decided he needed some air so he exited the hotel altogether.

**XOX**

During Sasuke's walk, all he could think about was how boring this whole supposed 'vacation' was. Not that he wanted to listen to Tsunade…but wasn't the whole reason she let Sakura have two weeks off was to spend time with her teammates? Not some stupid guy they hardly knew. Boy…he needed to train badly.

So…here he was…walking endlessly to see if he could find a quiet deserted place to let all hell loose. He had no clue where Naruto or Kakashi were…so he had to train alone. There was no way he was going to ask Sai or Sakura. Well, maybe Sai would be acceptable…after all…it was his fault he got so pissed in the first place, right?

Suddenly, Sasuke's head snapped up to the sound of someone giggling. A _female_ voice…a _very familiar _female voice…

-

-

-

_Sakura…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sakura's giggles got louder until Sasuke could see a faint pink on the road ahead. He quickly hid in the trees.

"But seriously! I never knew that someone could look so serious for that long… that Sasuke could be one hell of an interrogator." Ryou laughed.

"Mmm…I know what you mean." Sakura laughed with him.

Sasuke was currently fuming. Why the hell were they talking about him? Maybe he expected this from Ryou…but Sakura!?

Wait a minute…he didn't give a damn what either of them thought of him. Besides, he didn't want to be convicted of murdering Ryou. He was already on the Hokage's leash.

"Yo." Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt Kakashi's presence behind him on the tree branch.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke whispered harshly.

"What're you up to Sasuke?" Kakashi asked teasingly as he looked past Sasuke to see Sakura and Ryou.

"…Hn. Nothing." _Idiot…_

"I see…just…sightseeing then?" Kakashi smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away from Kakashi with a scowl on his face.

"You know Sasuke…if this whole thing is bothering you…you can just tell Sakura–"

"It's not bothering me." With that said, Sasuke leaped off the branch stealthily to god knows where. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Kids these days…always in denial." He opened his precious book and began to read.

**XOX**

After Sasuke's intense training with the poor tree trunk he had been 'chidori-ing', he returned to the hotel looking rather muddled and tired. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this.

"Long time no see Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke replied walking over to the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Teme looks pretty…dead." Naruto looked at Kakashi who in turn, shrugged his shoulders. However, under his mask was a smirk on his face.

"I agree with Naruto." Sai said.

"He just tuckered himself out from training too hard." Kakashi assured Naruto and Sai. It was the truth after all.

The bathroom door opened about fifteen minutes after to reveal a much tidier looking Sasuke. His eyes scanned the room slowly expecting to find something, or rather, _someone_, but of course it (she) was nowhere to be found.

"If you're looking for Hag, she's still out with her new boyfriend." Sai replied while drawing something.

"Why do you keep calling him that? He's not Sakura-chan's boyfriend!" Naruto defended angrily. Sasuke silently agreed. "Teme is!"

"Dobe…" Sasuke started warningly.

"Well you are!" Naruto said.

"Shut up Dobe." Sasuke raised his voice slightly.

"Alright, alright…calm down you two. Nobody is Sakura's boyfriend," Kakashi stated, "that we know of." He finished. Sasuke clenched his fists at his side and marched over to his bed to sit on. He could see the faint indentation of Sakura's shape in the bed beside him.

Just then, the door to the room opened quietly and in popped Sakura with a smile on her face. Four heads turned to look her way and she was taken aback a bit. She smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"I thought you would all be sleeping."

"Sakura-chan! How could we sleep when we know you're out with that dude you just met!?" Naruto whined.

"….I wasn't gone that long–"

"You were gone the whole day." Sasuke interjected.

"…Well I guess we lost track of time…" Sakura laughed a bit.

"So…you admit you were with Ryou?" Sai asked while reaching down to pick up his drawing.

"…I never told anyone I wasn't." Sakura stated boldly.

"I see…I have a new drawing." Sai said randomly with a smile on his face.

"….SO!" Naruto boomed. Sai tried to look hurt but failed miserably. That smile was still on his face.

"Look." Sai revealed a page in his sketchbook. All eyes widened immensely.

"Sai! What the hell is that!?" Sakura screeched with a red face.

"Ahahaha! Sai…I'm gonna…kill you!" Naruto threatened between laughs.

"Oh my…you're quite the artist there." Kakashi chuckled slightly behind his book.

"…What's wrong with it?" Sai questioned with a confused look.

Sasuke could feel his eye's twitching. In the picture, Sakura and Ryou were locked in a passionate kiss.

Not to mention, everyone in the room prayed to god that was _**not**_ a sketch taken from the actual happening.

"Why did you draw that?!" Sakura roared. Sai blinked a couple of times.

"I got it from reading Icha Icha Paradise–"

"Ahem! Well, that explains it." Kakashi laughed nervously. _So that's why I couldn't find it…_

"…WHAT!? Sai! You read Kakashi's book?" Naruo asked with wide eyes. Sai simply nodded. Sasuke was disgusted to say the least. _He read the whole book this time? Pervert. _

"You better not let Ryou see that picture Sai!" Sakura flushed in embarrassment.

"…Ok." Sai said carefully. He didn't want to end up like Naruto when he got on Sakura's bad side.

"I think we all had enough excitement for today. We should all get some sleep. We're returning to Konoha tomorrow." Kakashi stated as he put his precious book in a drawer and locked it. (It's been about 10 days)

"Oh…right." Sakura frowned at this realization. "I was having so much fun I forgot." She smiled sadly. Sasuke frowned. This whole vacation sucked. He couldn't wait to go home.

**XOX**

Once again, Sasuke could not sleep. He wanted to know why Sakura and Ryou were laughing at him. Were they really that close? More importantly…what did she see in him? He was such a loser. He knew he shouldn't be contemplating on such trivial things in the first place, but it made him wonder.

Sasuke rolled over to look at Sakura. He wasn't sure this time if she was awake; he reached forward and held her arm. Sakura tensed slightly is surprise, but rolled over to look at him.

What now? Why was she so willing to let Ryou be so close? Sasuke had known Sakura for more than 10 years…while Ryou had only known her for 10 days. Ryou seemed closer to Sakura; he spent more time with her than he had since he returned from Otogakure.

"…"

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly as she yawned. _Great…what was he supposed to say?_

"We're going back to Konoha tomorrow." _Pitiful…obviously!_

"Yes we are." Sakura smiled sadly. "I have 4 more days off after tomorrow." Sakura realized Sasuke was trying to say something else so she let him continue.

-

-

-

"…I…When we get back...do you want to…do something?" Sasuke asked awkwardly.

-

_Oh…_

-

_My…_

-

_GOD!_

Sakura looked at Sasuke in utter shock. He would never ask her to do _anything_ with him!

"Umm…like what?" Sakura asked, still at lost for words. Sasuke scowled at this.

"Training. It's either yes or no." Sasuke sighed exasperated.

Sakura frowned. _Training? What the hell?_

"If you're going to sound so negative about it, then no thanks." Sakura replied bleakly.

"…Then we can go to eat somewhere after." Sasuke said a bit softer this time.

"Sasuke…if you want to spend time with me, we can do something a little more fun than training…because I'd love to spend some time with you." Sakura smiled.

A small blush appeared on Sasuke's face. She made it sound like he was desperate to spend time with her.

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled trying to make the blush disappear from his face.

"We can discuss it later…right now…I'm really sleepy." Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"Hn."

"Goodnight Sasuke."

-

-

-

"G'night…"

**XOX**

Team Seven was currently all waiting at the docks for the ship to arrive to take them back to Konoha. Ryou was standing at Sakura's side saying his mushy farewells. Naruto was glaring at the scene while nudging an indifferent Sasuke to inform him that his woman was being flirted with. Sai was busy reading the first book of Icha Icha Paradise trilogy that Kakashi had lent him. Kakashi, of course was busy reading his more recent up-to-date orange book.

"Sakura, you were by far the best tourist I've ever toured." Ryou said with a smile. Sakura smiled in return, but her mind seemed to be somewhere else. She looked completely lost and it was obvious to Ryou.

"Mmm hmm…" Sakura said not paying attention to Ryou; she was too busy glancing in the direction of the Uchiha. Their eyes met momentarily and both tore their gazes away quickly. A small blush spread over Sakura's cheeks and Ryou noticed that also. He looked from Sakura, who had a blush on her face, and then to Sasuke, who had a scowl on his face.

"Sakura…" Ryou started.

"Yes?"

"…I'll miss you so much." This caught everyone's attention. Ryou's voice sounded sincere and it made Sakura's face redden even more than it already was. Meanwhile, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Sasuke were watching the scene intensely.

"I…I'll miss you too." Sakura smiled awkwardly at Ryou. Why was everyone gawking at them? It made her even more nervous.

"Make sure you come and visit again."

"Oh, of course, it's so beautiful here." Sakura smiled and turned to walk towards her team. However, Ryou's arm caught her, stopping her in her tracks.

He leaned down slowly and pecked her on her forehead. An enormous blush crept over Sakura's face; while eyes widened enormously on Team Seven's part.

"Erm there's the ship…bye!" Sakura turned and ran through her team while brushing Sasuke's arm in the process. Naruto, Kakashi and Sai turned to discover that the ship really was there. Sasuke didn't take his glare off of Ryou.

Now all eyes turned back to Ryou. Boy, did he feel nervous or what?

"Umm…well…I guess I'll see you all…again?" Ryou asked awkwardly.

"Oh you'll be seeing me again alright," Naruto glared, "you'll be seeing me right before I strangl–"

"Time to go Naruto." Kakashi cut in before Naruto could strangle Ryou.

"Hmph." Naruto backed down and turned with a huff.

"Thanks for giving us tours of the village Ryou." Kakashi switched his book to his left hand and shook Ryou's firmly. It was Kakashi's secret way of saying '_you kiss my student again and I'll break your neck.'_

"Umm…no problem." Ryou said nervously. Next was Sai's turn to bid Ryou a farewell so he walked up to him and wordlessly shoved a rectangular item covered with gift wrap into his arms. Sai turned away and walked up the ramp into the ship.

"Bye." He said simply as he walked off. Ryou raised an eyebrow and opened the gift. His eyes widened slightly and he smirked.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke glared at Sai's back. Did he really give Ryou that picture with him and Sakura…kissing?

"Hmm…look." Ryou turned the picture around. In the picture, Sakura was snoozing cutely on a bed that looked similar to the hotel bed. She was curled up with a big teddy bear that she was squeezing.

Nobody seemed to notice Sasuke's eyes widen. He remembered about two nights ago when he woke up abruptly from the lack of air and found Sakura's arms around his neck; he had to practically pry her arms off. He also remembered Sai was awake and sketching something, but he never found out.

"Woah…Sai really is a good artist." Naruto gawked.

"He is! Sakura looks really cute–"Ryou was interrupted with Naruto's glare; he glared back.

"We have to go now." Sasuke cut in Naruto and Ryou's glaring contest.

"Hmph." Both boys grumbled simultaneously.

"Well, see you guys later." Ryou smirked regaining some of his confidence. Sasuke's glare brought that obnoxious smirk down to about five notches.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled and walked into the ship. Naruto and Kakashi followed silently behind Sasuke.

**XOX**

"Oh god! I'm going be sick!" Sakura, once again, was totally seasick. Naruto surprisingly didn't forget to take his pills for upset stomach. So here they were, stuck in the same situation. Sakura was practically rolling on the ground clutching her stomach while Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke watched.

"Sasuke…you'd better go take her to the washroom." Kakashi said while he flipped a page in his book. Sasuke glared at Kakashi. There was no way in hell that he wanted to smell the stench of puke again.

"Why do I have to go?" Sasuke scowled.

"She likes it when you're with her." Sai smiled. Kakashi nodded and flipped another page.

"Yeah…you better go help her Teme." Naruto nudged Sasuke while smirking.

"Hn." Sasuke frowned and pulled himself off the chair he was sitting on. He pulled Sakura off the ground rather awkwardly, and pulled her with their fingers intertwined. Sakura was clutching her mouth with her left hand while Sasuke pulled her with her right.

-

-

-

_Bleh…_

-

-

-

"Maybe I can help her."

-

-

-

_No…_

_Freaking…_

_Way…_

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and Sakura bumped into him from behind. This only made her face turn a greener shade of…green.

"Hello Sasuke, Sakura."

-

-

-

"R–Ryou?" Sakura stuttered weakly as she gaped at the orange haired boy from behind Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

Sorry for my tardiness! I'm just a lazy lima bean. Thanks to all that reviewed! Incase you haven't noticed, I changed my name and rewrote the first chapter a bit. Not many changes at all were made. The only changes I basically made were parts where I thought Sasuke was a bit OOC. Enjoy chapter 8!

**XOX**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ok, so this wasn't what Sasuke or Sakura expected at all. In fact, Sasuke was cursing in his head. Sakura, on the other hand, was shocked, still green, and her stomach didn't feel any less queasy.

"Ryou…What're…. you _doing_ here?" Sakura asked weakly.

"Well…umm…I needed to see you again." Ryou muttered quietly with a blush on his face.

-

-

-

Sasuke had a large frown on his face, while Sakura's eyes were quite wide. Sasuke's eyes slowly traveled from Ryou to Sakura only to have his frown deepen. Sakura's face seemed to love Christmas because the color changed from green to red. Sasuke's grip tightened on Sakura's hand and he brought his stern gaze to Ryou.

"Sakura isn't feeling well so this will have to wait." Sasuke bit out icily and pulled Sakura with him to the washroom. The movement switched Sakura's red face back to green.

"But…" Ryou simply chose not to finish his sentence when Sasuke turned to glare at him.

Instead, he wordlessly followed Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke stopped walking when he realized this, causing Sakura to hold her mouth again. Sasuke turned and stared at Ryou.

"I'd like to be there for the one I care about when she's not feeling well." Ryou said.

_This guy just won't go away…_

"Hn." Sasuke muttered and pulled Sakura again.

Once they reached the washroom, it was a bit crammed with Sasuke, Sakura, and Ryou all in there. Sakura was on her knees facing the toilet hurling like no tomorrow while Sasuke was holding her hair glaring at Ryou, who in turn was glaring right back at Sasuke while patting Sakura's back to soothe her.

When Sakura was finished, she wiped her mouth and steadily tried to stand up. This was déjà vu all over again.

"Thanks you guys…" Sakura said weakly.

"Hn. Idiot. You should've taken the medicine." Sasuke mumbled while guiding her to the sink.

"Sakura, are you alright now?" Ryou stood up and practically pushed Sasuke out of the way to hold onto Sakura.

"Hai…I'm fine."

Sasuke's glare was fixated on Ryou's back but Ryou simply ignored it.

"Tch. I'm leaving." Sasuke announced and walked out of the washroom.

Nobody seemed to notice Sasuke leaving with a scowl on his face and his figure a bit downcast.

**XOX**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto looked up simultaneously as they spotted Sasuke walking back with his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face.

"Where's the Hag?" Sai asked.

"With her _boyfriend._" Sasuke bit out. Sai seemed taken aback for a moment. This caught both Kakashi and Naruto's attention.

"WHAT? Her boyfriend?!" Naruto questioned loudly.

"Ryou. He's on the ship." Sasuke replied monotonously.

"Ryou? But why?" It was Kakashi's turn to question.

"Tch. How the hell would I know…" Sasuke replied slightly frustrated. "I'm going to bed."

"…But Teme, it's two o'clock in the afternoon." Naruto informed.

"And…? What's your point?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"!!! My _point_ is that–" Naruto was cut off when Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up at him questioningly but Kakashi simply shook his head as if to tell Naruto to let Sasuke be.

"Hmph." Naruto pouted and watched as Sasuke's back as he left.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't understand Sasuke." Sai broke the silence.

_Who does…?_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Sasuke was the one that said Ryou wasn't Sakura's boyfriend…but it seems like he changed his mind."

"Well Sai…anger and jealousy make people brainwashed."

"Jealousy?" Sai raised an eyebrow in confusion in Kakashi's direction.

"It means that Teme doesn't like Ryou coz he also likes Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a smirk. Kakashi nodded in agreement to what Naruto said.

"I still don't understand. So…Ryou likes Sakura…and so does _Teme_?" Sai referred to Sasuke as Naruto did.

"Exactly!" Naruto beamed.

"Ah…so why doesn't he show it?" Sai asked with a confused look.

"It's simple," Kakashi answered, "because he doesn't know it yet."

"You're gonna confuse him!" Naruto said. "Let me explain." Naruto cleared his throat to speak.

"OK! Teme doesn't like Ryou because he's too friendly with Sakura…but he doesn't realize that he likes Sakura too so he doesn't know why he's so pissed at Ryou." Naruto finished proudly.

"I think I understand now." Sai nodded his head up and down as he seemed to ponder on what Naruto said. "But…why doesn't Sasuke know that he likes Sakura?"

"Because love is blind." Kakashi said with a smirk.

Both Naruto and Sai raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nevermind." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he flipped a page in his book.

**XOX**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Team 7, as well as Ryou had arrived back at Konoha and were on their way to Tsunade's office. Ryou had confirmed that he was also on vacation (go figure), and we was staying in Konoha. Of course, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto didn't believe him one bit.

"So this…Tsunade…she's the Hokage?" Ryou asked while tagging along behind the group.

"Yes, and I'm her student." Sakura said proudly walking next to him.

"Impressive. Just like my girl should be."

**Woah…wait a minute…**

"Excuse me?" Sakura stopped abruptly and stared at Ryou suspiciously. He simply grinned sheepishly.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke hadn't missed what Ryou had just said.

"I was only joking Sakura." Ryou laughed and wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Oh…I thought you were serious…you scared me for a second." Sakura laughed nervously.

However, the rest of the group had their doubts.

**XOX**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"So you're telling me that this boy practically followed you over here for Sakura?" Tsunade asked with an eyebrow raised.

The three males nodded while Sakura just looked uncomfortable.

"I see. Well, since he's only vacation here with a village pass, I can't deny him. However…if he does anything fishy don't hesitate to beat the hell out of him." Tsunade's answer seemed to satisfy everyone in the room.

"Hai."

"Now…I need to speak with Sakura alone for a while." Tsunade's gaze drifted to Sakura then back to her team. They simply nodded and walked out of the room to meet Ryou on the other side of the door.

When Tsunade was sure that they were gone, she gestured for Sakura to sit down opposite of her desk.

"So Sakura…how was the vacation?"

"Oh, it was grea–"

"That's fine." Tsunade cut her off. "I need to ask you something. It might be a bit hard for you to answer." Sakura sweatdropped at how Tsunade had simply cut her off and then changed the topic.

"Ok."

"Are you comfortable with Sasuke Uchiha being back in the village? I've heard that you've only recently seen him."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"Of course I'm comfortable with him."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Tsunade-sama." Sakura smiled.

"I don't want history to repeat itself, Sakura." Tsunade frowned slightly.

"It won't." With that, Sakura stood up and walked out of the room.

**XOX**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The next day, Team 7 met at the bridge to do their training. However, the only difference was that Sai wasn't there, due to a mission, and Ryou was present. He had informed them that he had gotten a place to stay and that he would continue to watch them train, much to the team's dismay.

"Ok, take a break." Kakashi told the team as he made his way to the nearest tree branch to finish reading his book.

"Wow Sakura, you're really good at controlling your chakra." Ryou walked over to Sakura, completely ignoring the two males, and handed her a water bottle and towel. Sasuke and Naruto simply walked away not wanting to spend another minute with Ryou.

"Thanks..." Sakura said panting heavily and accepted the water. After taking a sip she dashed over to the two hurriedly feeling awkward being alone with Ryou.

"Why'd you two leave me?" Sakura hissed quietly, but never got an answer as Ryou caught up to her.

"Wait up, Sakura!" Ryou laughed a bit out of breath. "You're pretty fast."

"Oh…hehe…sorry about that." Sakura wasn't sorry at all. "Umm…I should be packing up now…Ino wanted me to sleep over at her house tonight…so I'll see you later."

"Oh, alright then, see you." Ryou said genuinely surprised. He was hoping that he could spend some alone time with Sakura.

"Bye Sakura-chan." Naruto said, relieved that Ryou wouldn't be able to follow Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted without even making eye contact with her. Sakura frowned at this and simply walked away.

When Sakura was out of eyesight, Ryou sighed loudly and took a seat beside Naruto, much to Naruto's dislike.

"Man…Sakura sure is hard to get." Ryou said exasperated.

"Or she's just not interested..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Well Sakura-chan's taste in men is weird. She used to like Sasuke for years…" Naruto smirked. Sasuke glared at Naruto from his seat beside him.

"I see…so she liked Sasuke?" Ryou asked with a slight frown on his face.

"That's correct." Sasuke said, secretly feeling smug.

"Oh well, no matter really…it's past tense." Ryou's frown was replaced with a confident, smug smile. A frown came to Sasuke's face and he turned his head away to stare out at the training field.

_Past tense…_

That's right…Sakura herself had told him that her feelings for him were no longer existent…

Naruto's eyes traveled to observe Sasuke for a brief moment before turning back to Ryou.

"Sakura-chan's just pretending. I'm sure she hasn't gotten over Sasuke yet." Sasuke's ears perked up at Naruto's words and he turned momentarily to look at Naruto in question. Naruto simply shrugged and smirked. He did it to piss Ryou off.

If only he knew the truth…that Sakura really _was_ over him…

"That's your opinion. I'm taking her to dinner tomorrow and I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend." Ryou said with a smile.

Sasuke nearly choked on the water that he had been drinking. Naruto's eyes widened.

"**What!?** You can't ask Sakura-chan out! Sasuke's going to–…" Naruto's voice trailed off due to Sasuke's fiery glare.

"Why not? It's not like she's taken. Her feelings for Sasuke are past tense, there's no proof of her still liking him is there?"

"…"

"I didn't think so." Ryou said and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving." With that said, Ryou walked away with his head stuck in the air in a pompous way.

Kakashi had observed the whole thing from the tree branch. It appeared that his presence was forgotten because when he leaped off the branch and landed beside the two boys, their figures jumped slightly.

"So…Ryou's going to ask Sakura out tomorrow…" Kakashi eyed Sasuke's back as it tensed slightly. Naruto turned around so fast that he almost got whiplash.

"There's no way that Sasuke's going to allow that! Right, Teme?"

"Hn. I don't care what his intentions are." Sasuke stood up and walked away to gather his things.

"That's what he thinks…" Kakashi mumbled to himself but Naruto heard him and nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke announced with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

_If he wants to ask Sakura out…go ahead and be my guest._

**Uh oh…Sasuke isn't a happy camper! Review to find out what's going to happen in the next (second-last) chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Woo hoo!

**XOX**

**-**

Naruto and Kakashi were eating lunch at Ichiraku's waiting for Sasuke to arrive. They had to do it. They had to confront Sasuke about this whole…_dilemma_. As much of a cold, emotionless, bastard as Sasuke could be, they still cared about him, and so, they had to do it. They didn't want to see him alone all over again.

The said boy didn't know why they asked him to join them for lunch, and quite frankly, he didn't want to go. He sensed something fishy about the cheerful way the Dobe asked him. Whatever the idiot was planning, he wouldn't give into it.

"Hey, Teme." Naruto glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye as he took a seat.

"Hello, Sasuke." Kakashi greeted as well.

"Hn." Typical response. "Why did you ask me here? I know you weren't just being friendly." Always straight to the point, just like Sasuke.

"Oh, Teme, there you go being negative. What makes you say that? What's so strange about me having lunch with my buddies—"

"Save it. That fact that Kakashi's here before me proves that you two are planning something."

Naruto scowled at Sasuke's observance and Kakashi's daily tardiness before replying.

"Uhh…hehe…well…" Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly and tried to find the right words to tell the Uchiha.

"We're concerned about you Sasuke." Kakashi cut in.

"Why?" Sasuke raised a brow in confusion.

"Well…because…" Now it was Kakashi's turn to trail off.

"We know you like Sakura-chan!" Naruto blurted out.

"What! Is this why you made me come here?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Teme...Ryou is going to ask Sakura out _today_. If you don't do something, you might lose your chance!"

"Naruto's right, Sasuke. We don't want to see you alone like this anymore. It's depressing for all of us." Kakashi said trying to reason.

"Lose my chance? Depressing? I don't go around sobbing about being alone!" Sasuke's voice seemed to rise a bit. "I like it that way just fine and I **don't** care if Sakura says yes. She can marry the idiot for all I care."

"Teme! Don't lie to me! Before I was just joking around, but now I'm _serious_! I'm your friend Sasuke…I want to help. And I don't want Ryou with Sakura-chan either!" Naruto slammed his fist on the counter and stood up to glare down at Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke stood up silently and gave Naruto a cold glare. "So this is what it's about? You want to _use_ me so Sakura doesn't end up with Ryou?" Sasuke voice was quiet at the next thing he said. "What about how _I_ feel, Dobe?"

"…What do you mean? I'm _doing_ this for you! I might not want Ryou with Sakura, but I sure as hell aren't going to use you because of that! Who do you think I am, Sasuke?"

"Naruto's right Sasuke." Kakashi placed each hand on the boys' shoulder to sit them down. "It's true. We don't want Ryou with Sakura. But that's only because we want her with you. We want you _both_ to be happy after what you've both gone through."

"…And what the hell makes you think that I'll be happy with Sakura!? That fact that she even went out with him in the first place proves that she's just a desperate little girl who can't get over the fact that I don't love her!" Sasuke's loud and angry voice surprised both Naruto and Kakashi.

"…So…you don't like Sakura-chan even a little bit?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"No." Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance. He was trying his best to control his emotions. "Not like that...and besides…she doesn't love me anymore." Sasuke said in a voice about a whisper.

"WHAT? What did you just say!?" Naruto screamed loudly in shock. Even Kakashi's eyes widened.

"You heard me…" Sasuke said with a scowl. "She…she told me that she got over me. It happened…while I was gone, I guess." Sasuke's gaze was on the counter while plucking pieces of napkin absentmindedly.

"Oh…well then, that changes everything I guess." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that then. You should have said that sooner."

"Hn." Sasuke stood up to walk away only to have Kakashi's hand stop him. He sighed exasperatedly and turned around.

"Just…don't kid yourself about your feelings Sasuke, or you'll end up getting hurt." Kakashi said seriously. Sasuke looked at Kakashi in confusion.

"You're making it sound like I'm some girl. I'm _fine_." Sasuke's response made Kakashi's eyes crinkle a bit in amusement.

"Sure, sure." Sasuke glared at Kakashi's lack of belief in him. What was he talking about anyway?

"I'm going now. Bye." Sasuke turned and left.

"Bye Teme…and listen to Kakashi." Naruto whispered.

-

-

-

**XOX**

-

So that was what he thought? Did he really think she was a desperate little girl?!

How **dare** he!

Sakura's heart was racing at Sasuke's words. How could he be so cold and cruel?

"…_And what the hell makes you think that I'll be happy with Sakura!? That fact that she even went out with him in the first place proves that she's just a desperate little girl who can't get over the fact that I don't love her!"_

She didn't know what the previous conversation was about, but that was all she needed to hear.

"…_So…you don't like Sakura-chan even a little bit?" _

"_No."_

She couldn't help it. Her eyes were burning and she just knew they were filling up with tears. She quickly averted herself further away behind a tree. She didn't need to hear anymore; she didn't want to. Why did his words sting so much? She didn't even love him anymore! So why…?

She pressed her back closer to the tree and took a shaky breath. She peeked around to observe Sasuke now leaving Ichiraku with a frustrated look on his face. Her heart seemed to sink again. Why was he making her feel this way? She wasn't supposed to feel like this!

She was planning on declining Ryou's date, but now, she really needed something to get her mind off of the Uchiha.

So…why not?

**-**

**-**

**-**

**XOX**

-

Back at the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke was pretty miserable while sorting out some of his old things. Just what the hell did the Dobe and Kakashi think they could accomplish by that 'meeting'? The only thing it did for the Uchiha was stir up his anger and frustration.

While rummaging through an old box, his hand snagged on something sharp and he pulled back quickly with a loud curse. Today was _not_ his day. He watched as the blood profusely spilled from the tiny, but deep cut. He glared down to discover the object of his injury…

A metal picture frame containing a picture of his family.

Sasuke's gaze softened and a sad frown was placed upon his lips. In the picture, Sasuke must've been about five years old. He had a cute pout on his face due to his mother's hands that encircled his neck as she knelt beside him with a bright smile. His father was standing tall with a hard expression on his face and one hand on top of Itachi's head. Lastly…Itachi was standing beside Sasuke, a few feet taller. He had an all too familiar smirk, only more childish, looking at the flustered face of his baby brother.

He was distracted when his blood dripped and ran across the picture. He clenched his teeth and hastily put the picture down. He got up to grab a small bandage in the washroom and carelessly placed it on his wound. He needed to go for a walk. _Now_.

With that thought in mind, he walked over to the door and exited into the chilly dark night.

-

-

-

-

-

He didn't know where he was going. Somewhere, anywhere to stop the flood of painful memories. He didn't want to think about family, or anything else. So, he just kept on walking not knowing where he was headed.

_Loneliness…_

Maybe Kakashi was right about him being alone all the time.

His heart clenched much to his greatest dismay. He'd almost forgotten how painful the feeling was. He always had revenge on the brain which blocked out his other emotions. Now that he had gotten revenge, the feeling had come back.

When he looked up, he noticed that his feet had led him to _the bench_. The bench where he had left Sakura a few years ago. The bench where she told him…

He clenched his fists and ran through the village. He didn't even notice that it started to drizzle. By the time he could make sense of where he was, it was pouring. He was in an alley across from Konoha's most expensive restaurant. He remembered when he asked Sakura if she wanted to do something with him when they returned from the village. So much for that plan. He was going to bring her here but…

"We should do this again sometime." Sasuke recognized that voice. He listened closely from the alley.

"Yeah, I had a really good time." Okay, now he _definitely_ knew that voice.

"Thanks for coming Sakura…it means a lot."

"No problem Ryou."

Sasuke didn't realize his hand was still bleeding from the cut earlier which was seeping through the thin bandage. He clenched his fist and frowned when Ryou took a step closer to Sakura. He was disappointed even further when Sakura smiled.

That's right…Ryou asked Sakura to be his girlfriend…

"No…seriously, Sakura, I had a _really_ good time." Ryou said and leaned down to place a kiss on Sakura's forehead. She smiled and wrapped an arm around his back but was only pulled closer into a bear-like hug. Ryou leaned down to whisper something into Sakura's ear which caused she nodded and patted his back.

For some reason, Sasuke _really_ detested this scene. He tore his eyes away as his fist tightened even further and more blood was spilt. He could feel the anger bubble up inside him. He looked up one more time to see Sakura tighten the hug. Something was happening to him. His chest felt like it was being clenched in an almost painful way.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow." With that said, Sakura opened her umbrella and stepped out from underneath the shelter.

_Tomorrow…she would be seeing him again?_

He wouldn't allow that. So, when he was sure Ryou had left, he ran after Sakura.

-

-

-

**Review!**


End file.
